


Drawings

by VampiricAcid



Category: Once, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricAcid/pseuds/VampiricAcid
Summary: Emma finds out Killian can draw and she offers to pose for him as he is having a hard time trying to make something without a model or reference.





	Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know/remember if Emma canonly knows he can draw. But it's just something I thought of and thought it would be cute so here yall go.

" I didn't know you could draw. " Emma quipped from behind a hunched over Killian. She rested her hand on his shoulder as she looked over him to take a look at the scattered pieces of paper all over the desk in their study, Killian too busy to notice as he scribbled away at yet another piece of paper that was being held down with a paperweight. He was using a sparkly pencil she assumes he probably stole from Henry.  
  
On the paper seemed to be like the same other little scribbles of drawings that were on the others. Some sort of lady with long curly hair, a cute little smirk and bright eyes. Emma couldn't really tell who it was supposed to be, each drawing having something a bit different than the last but all still sort of the same in a way.  
  
Eventually Killian gave up, tossing the pencil aside with a aggravated groan as he leaned back in the squeaky desk chair. He sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. " Well I thought I could. But I seem to be lacking in skill lately." He gestured to the discarded drawings. " I just can't seem to get anything right with them."  
  
Emma gave his shoulder a squeeze before bending down and kissing his forehead, a small smile on her face. " Well it depends on who you're trying to draw." With her free hand she picked up a random drawing to look at it more closely. It was familiar but she couldn't tell why. " I think these are great. And it's better than the stick figures I can do." She added on, trying to make her pirate happy.  
  
That made him give a small chuckle as he looked up at her with those blue eyes of his. He was still slightly upset but thankful that Emma gave him a compliment. " I'm not sure if you can tell but I was trying to draw you, love." He said in a soft tone, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he said it. " I wanted to do it from memory and see if I can replicate your beauty. It was going to be a surprise for you but I guess that didn't work out all the well. "  
  
He looked back down at the messy desk, slumping down as he started to stack the papers into a pile and shove them aside, still not happy with them. Emma placed the last drawing on top of the pile once he had finished. " Well maybe you can still do the drawing. " She said thoughtfully as she moved to lean against the desk, her arms propping her up. Her smile turned more into a smug type of smirk. She was up to something.  
  
" Well what do you mean?" He asked with as his brow raised with interest.  
  
" What I mean is that you could use me as a model if you want. We can even do it Titanic style like Jack did with Rose." She laughed as Killian gave her a confused look, remembering that he still has yet to watch the movie.  
  
" What?" He asked, confused by another reference he didn't understand. Damn these modern movies.  
  
" Nevermind me trying to explain, let me show you instead. Here take your drawing stuff and we'll go back to our room, alright?" She picked up the stack of untouched pieces of paper and the pencil and shoved them to his chest as she grabbed his hook and tried pulling him upright.  
  
He nearly dropped the items everywhere, barely able to clutch the to his body using his hand as he was pulled along by the hook. His Swan seemed oddly excited to be a model.  
  
Inside their room, she closed the door and locked it for safe measures, making Killian sit down on the bed as she handed him a clipboard she brought home for the sheriff's office, probably intending to use it for some at home work. Killian only sat there, puzzled as he fumbled putting the stack of paper into the clip and adjusting them so they laid nicely.  
  
His suspicions only grew into understanding as soon as he saw her starting to undress quickly, the blush on his cheeks earlier only coming back and darker this time as he watched her. He bit his lip and cocked his head." I didn't know we were doing this type of drawing, Swan." He heard of artists using naked models to improve their artwork, but this is the first time he ever even thought that he could do it himself.  
  
" There you go now you got it. " Emma laughed as she took off the last bits of her clothing, tossing them aside as she scrambled her way onto the bed. Not in the most majestic kind of way but Killian found her excitement simply adorable.  
  
He turned so he was facing her, resting the little clipboard on his lap and using his hook to hold it in place. " I don't expect you to stay in any sort of pose for a long time now, are you sure you still want to do this? I'm not the quickest at this sort of thing. "  
  
Emma rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head. " Oh cmon, just start drawing me already dammit." She started, getting into a comfortable pose she was willing to lay in for however long her needed her to.  
  
" Alright, alright. I'll draw." He huffed back at her. She tried not to giggle as she watched him furrow his brows together and stick his tongue out as he, starting to do his thing. She was thankful he stopped dawdling and got to the point.  
  
He barely had a clue where to start, deciding to just draw some basic outline and hope it will go well from there. It wasn't a terribly large drawing that looked more like chicken scratch and a blob of a human than something Leonardo Da Vinci would make but he was getting somewhere.  
  
Soon it started to look more like a human, a bit of erasing and cleaning up the lines helping a lot. He also focused a lot on the face, wanting to get her as best as he can. Her actually being there did help a lot, the drawing looking more like his Swan rather than the other pieces of rubbish he created moments ago.  
  
He finished the piece in little over an hour, Emma nearly having fallen a sleep by the time he pulled the paper out of the clipboard and nudging her gently with it to show her. She took the paper, a big smile growing on her face as glittering blue-green eyes looked from the drawing back up to him.  
  
" This is amazing Killian. " She said, handing it back to him. He sighed with relief as he was entirely thankful that she didn't hate it or make fun of it. He set his drawing things aside, placing them onto the beside table as he crawled over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
" Enough about drawings, how about I have some fun with the real thing, hm?" He mumbled against her lips, purring as he climbed on top of her.  
  
" I'm more than alright with that, captain." She chirped happily, tugging on the lapels of his jacket and kissing him once again, happy to have him ravish her.


End file.
